Adagio Dazzle
Adagio Dazzle is the main antagonist of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and the minor antagonist in the specials, Equestria Girls: Better Together and Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass, making her debut in the pilot. She is a siren and the lead singer of the band the Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. She is voiced by Kazumi Evans. Development and Design In late January 2014, Meghan McCarthy was asked regarding DJ Pon-3 "Is Vinyl Scratch's canon name really Adagio Dazzle?" and answered "Nope. In early April 2014, Michael Vogel stated that "Adagio is AWESOME." Her cutie mark varies across depictions but always includes at least one gem. Like those of her bandmates Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze, Adagio Dazzle's wings are translucent and non-feathered. Human Adagio Dazzle resembles Unnamed Girl #11. The word "Adagio" in music terms, is a tempo marking indicating that music is to be played slowly. Role in Film The Dazzlings, including Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze. appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks as the main antagonists; Adagio Dazzle is shown on the cover of its novelization My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event. In the film, Adagio and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded. They are first seen in a café causing tension between the patrons when they witness the Equestrian magic that brought Sunset Shimmer to her downfall in the first film. Sunset gives a tour of the school to Adagio and the other Dazzlings but tells the main five that something seemed "off" about them. What is "off" about them is confirmed when they convince all of the students except the main 5 and Sunset with their music to turn the friendly Mane Event into an all-out Battle of the Bands. Adagio and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control student opinion and advance through the competition bracket. When the only bands between them and first place are the Rainbooms and Trixie and the Illusions, Adagio manipulates Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition entirely, causing the Rainbooms to argue with each other and finally give in to Adagio's spell. During the night of the finale, the Dazzlings perform their most powerful spell while singing a song in front of the entire school, gathering enough energy to transform into human-siren hybrids. Suddenly, the Rainbooms appear and retaliate with a song of their own. Annoyed that they escaped and are once again resistant to her spell, Adagio, and the Dazzlings summon astral projections of their true forms to finish them off, successfully defeating the Rainbooms. With no options left, Sunset Shimmer picks up the microphone and sings an empowering song of her own, which re-motivates the Rainbooms' and allows her to transform into a human-pony hybrid for the first time. Together, Sunset Shimmer and the Rainbooms summon a massive astral projection of an Alicorn that vaporizes the Dazzlings' power and causes their magic-channeling pendants to shatter, rendering them incapable of casting spells or singing. With no power left, Adagio and the Dazzlings flee in shame as the audience, now free of their spell, boo them off stage and pelt them with food. Years later, Adagio resurfaces at the Starswirl Music Festival, having been turned fully human. Even though her songs indicates otherwise, she is still not reformed and has nothing but contempt for humans, loathing the fact that she is now a human herself. Personality Adagio Dazzle is shown to be scheming, manipulative, and only concerned with gaining power and being adored by others (not unlike Sunset Shimmer in the first movie, except while Sunset Shimmer had some morals, Adagio had none). She is able to sway student opinion with ease and trick Trixie into removing The Rainbooms from the competition. Adagio also bears considerable contempt toward her fellow sirens Aria and Sonata, calling them "idiots" and generally disliking their company. She was also both arrogant and sadistic; when Sunset Shimmer confronted her Adagio deliberately emphasized the similarities between her and Sunset Shimmer's past self, while also implying that her friends don't really care for her and see her as a liability. Her character is defined in one line: "it doesn't matter who you hurt if you're just proving you're the best", a line that also seems to suggest she is a narcissist. She is arrogant and vain, not viewing her fellow sirens as equals, getting annoyed when Aria suggested she lead for once. This is justified somewhat since she is incontestably the best planner among the Dazzlings. However, she is so self-assured that she never considered getting defeated, thus this arrogance led to her downfall. Appearance In Equestria, the sirens' appearance is a Hippocampus. In the human world, the Dazzlings are shown to possess translucent fin-like wings in their anthro forms, unlike their true forms. Their siren forms are summoned as astral projections from their pendants and used to weaken the Rainbooms. Aside from flashbacks, Adagio's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren forms from their pendants. Gallery Adagio_Dazzle's_sinister_grin_EG2.png|Adagio's evil grin. evil__by_wx42-d7vx724.png nice_girl_by_wx42-d7scu5y.png Adagio_sings_by_wx42-d80t9gg.png Adagio Dazzle anthro ID EG2.png|Adagio's winged Form siren_adagio_dazzle_by_nano23823-d83gsd7.png|Adagio's True Form. a hippocampus. 278px-Adagio Dazzle EG2 promotional art.png|Adagio's promotional art. sig-4786043.adagio_dazzle___strum_of_the_siren_by_imperfectxiii-d7s6pkd.png|Adagio flirting You girls are so tight.png|Adagio Dazzle messing With Sunset Shimmer Adagio_Dazzle_singing_next_to_Trixie_EG2.png Dazzlings_watch_the_arguing_students_EG2.png Adagio_Welcome_to_the_show_EG2.png Adagio Dazzle happy.png Reception Alongside Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk, Adagio received a positive reception from critics and the brony community. She was known to be one of the most fan-favorite villains in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, alongside Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and Lord Tirek. Trivia *Alongside Sonata and Aria, Adagio is the third main villain in FIM to sing (with Chrysalis as the first and Discord as the second). She is the second to sing while currently a villain, as Discord is reformed before his song. *Adagio and the other Dazzlings so far have had the most villain songs in the series together. *Kazumi Evans, Adagio's voice actor, also performs the singing voices of Rarity and Princess Luna. **Coincidentally, this is somewhat similar to how Rebecca Shoichet, the voice of Sunset Shimmer, performs the singing voice of Twilight Sparkle. *Aside from Queen Chrysalis, the Dazzlings are the first main villains in the series to neither reform, die, or be imprisoned after their first appearance and are furthermore the first main villains to do so in the Equestria Girls universe, although they are the second to lose all their power (the first being Tirek). Principal Cinch is the second, and so far, final; although she had no supernatural powers, to begin with. *Adagio serves as a dark parallel to Sunset. Both of them are power-hungry villains who wanted to take over Equestria. If Sunset didn't move on with her life and redeemed herself, she would've ended up like Adagio. *Adagio and her two cohorts are the most recurring unredeemed villain in the EQG series. Navigation Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Perverts Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rivals Category:Teenagers Category:Outcast Category:Sexy Category:Arrogant Category:Paranormal Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Cheater Category:Brainwashers Category:Control Freaks Category:Trickster Category:Humanoid Category:Sadists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Liars Category:Opportunists Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Category:Charismatic Category:Remorseful Category:Slaver Category:Mongers Category:Magic Category:Egotist Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Female Category:Elementals Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Demon Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Social Darwinists